Lawson Kidnaps Barney the Dinosaur and Melts Him Down Into Meat and Gets Grounded
At the lounge, Lawson was watching TV. Lawson: Let's see what's on TV. Then Lawson turned on the TV. TV Announcer: Coming up next is Barney and Friends on PBS Kids. Lawson: (in Kidaroo voice) NO! TV Announcer: Yes. Barney the Dinosaur was singing to the children. Barney: ''I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? '' Lawson was furious. Lawson: Ooooooooooooooooooh! I hate Barney! Barney is a stupid dinosaur! My friends hate him too, especially my friend Gelman. Besides, Barney whomps! I'm going to tell Phineas T. Ratchet and convince him to melt Barney down into meat! Then Lawson picked up his phone, and he began to call Phineas T. Ratchet. Inside the Chop Shop, in Ratchet's room, Ratchet heard his phone rang, and then he began to answer. Lawson: Hello, Ratchet! Ratchet: Hello, Lawson! What can I do for you? Lawson: Barney is a stupid dinosaur! He keeps on torturing me and my friends with his show, and we hate so much! Can you come over here to melt Barney down into meat! Ratchet: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I hate Barney too! I'll come over here to you. Later, Ratchet came up to Lawson. Ratchet: Okay Lawson, let's go hunt Barney! Lawson: Yeah! I think he's in the PBS Studios! Let's kidnap him and send him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat! Then we can have meat products together! Let's do it, Ratchet! And we're going to PBS Studios right now! Then Lawson and Ratchet rushed out of the lounge, and then they ran off to the PBS Kids Studios, and then they entered it. Lawson and Ratchet ran through the hallway, and they entered the room where Barney was. Lawson: Hey, Barney the Stupid Dinosaur! Look who's behind me! Barney began to sing to Lawson. Barney: ''I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be. '' Lawson cut Barney off Lawson: Shut up, Barney! And who's behind me?! Barney: What?! Who's behind you?! Lawson: Phineas T. Ratchet! Barney was horrified. Barney: Phineas T. Ratchet! Oh no! Not Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots! Ratchet: Lawson brought me here to help him and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to melt you down into meat for torturing Lawson and his friends with your show! Barney: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! Me and Lawson are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Lawson: Yeah, you heard what Ratchet said! Come with us! Ratchet and Lawson picked up Barney, and carried him out of the room. The kids were horrified. One of the girls: Oh no! They're taking Barney away! This is terrible! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ratchet and Lawson were carrying Barney out of the PBS Studios, and they were carrying him around the town. Barney was kicking and screaming. Barney: RATCHET, LAWSON, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, we won't let you go! You have tortured Lawson and his friends with your show one too many times! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Lawson: And you also deserve it! Then Ratchet and Lawson arrived in the Chop Shop. Ratchet: Now let's place Barney on the conveyer belt! Lawson: Yeah, let's do it! Ratchet and Lawson carried Barney up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed Barney on the conveyer belt. Lawson: And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, Barney! Lawson: Yeah! Say goodbye, Barney! Then Barney was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Barney: NO NO NO NO NO NO! Lawson: That's right, Choppers! Shred him to pieces! The Choppers began to shred Barney to pieces. Barney: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lawson and Ratchet began to sing their parody of Barney's I Love You Song while the Choppers were shredding Barney to pieces Ratchet and Lawson: ''We hate you, you hate us. Let's get to together and melt Barney into meat in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. No more stupid purple dinosaur! '' Then Barney was in pieces, and then all the remains of Barney were conveyed towards the furnace. Lawson: Ha ha ha! That's right! Into the furnace you go! The remains of Barney went inside the furnace, and then they were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet and Lawson looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet and Lawson cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Barney is dead for good! Lawson: Yay! No more Barney! That's what he gets for torturing me and my friends with his show! Ratchet: Now everyone can celebrate and eat meat! Now Barney won't be torturing you and your friends ever again. Lawson: Yeah, he won't be bothering us ever again! Ratchet: Let's eat some meat! So Ratchet and Lawson ate some meat, and soon there were no more meat left. Then Ratchet and Lawson shook hands. Lawson: Thanks for your help, Ratchet! Ratchet: You're welcome, Lawson! So Lawson went out of the Chop Shop, and he went back home. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Barney and melt him down into meat?! He is one of my favourite TV characters! Lawson: But dad, Barney deserves it for torturing me and my friends with his show! Lawson's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Barney and melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And for this, you will watch reruns of Barney! Lawson started protesting. Lawson: No no no no no no no no no! I hate Barney! Barney is a stupid purple dinosaur! Lawson's dad: I don't care! I normally tell you to go up to your room but instead, start watching reruns of Barney! Then Lawson did as he was told. Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was furious with Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you have Lawson to kidnap Barney and melt him down into meat?! He is one of my favourite TV characters! Ratchet: But mom, Barney deserves it for torturing Lawson and his friends with his show! Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Barney and melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And for this, you will watch reruns of Barney! Ratchet started protesting. Ratchet: No no no no no no no no no! I hate Barney! Barney is a stupid purple dinosaur! Madame Gasket: I don't care! I normally tell you to go up to your room but instead, start watching reruns of Barney! Then Ratchet did as he was told. CAST Eric as Lawson and Chopper Princess as TV Announcer Kidaroo as Barney Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Chopper Shy Girl as one of the girls Young Guy as Forge Paul as Chopper Brian as Chopper Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice and Madame Gasket's angry voice Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Videos